What goes around comes around
by Espenlaub
Summary: After the bus crash, House is in a coma. When he wakes up everything has changed. I suck at writing summaries, I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Please R


This fanfiction is set after the bus crash. It is supposed to have more than one chapter but I still have to write the others.

(Probably it will be Huddy (who knows me shouldn't be suprised)

I hope you like it and I didn't make too many mistakes.

Chapter 1: Thoughts of a dying atheist.

House felt dizzy. But dizziness was not the main reason why he was worried. It was his mind.

He blinked to chase the imagines away but it didn't work. Coloured points danced in front of his eyes and they changed their appearance so fast he didn't wonder anymore why he felt dizzy.

From gaudy orange to pink then to blue, to purple and bilious green, he felt like his head was going to explode any minute.Then finally, it was getting dark and he sighed almost relieved.

But just for a few moments because then the sequences started.

He could not tell if it was his mind that played tricks on him, if he was dreaming or drunk or if he had taken too much Vicodin. But he knew that something was wrong. There were people awfully screaming at a place which looked like a train or a bus, shattered glas was spread on the ground and he felt something heavy pressed on his leg.

All of a sudden it was getting dark just to become bright again, so bright that he had to close his eyes because the light was burning in them. It was peacefully quiet now he just heard his own regular breathing, though he was everything but calm. House listened to his breaths before he turned his head around and froze.

It was Amber who looked at him, first truely shocked but then her facial expression changed. She smiled. And that made House afraid because there was something wrong with the smile...terribly wrong.

The corners of her mouth screwed up until she was sneering. He heard her laughter but before House could react a pair of hazel eyes looked at him. The expression in them was hard to describe, a lot of pain and sorrow but also anger. And House had the queasy feeling that he was the reason why Wilson was mad, even if he couldn't tell why.

He stared at Wilson as he opened his mouth to probably shout at House, but he disappeared as fast as he had shown up.

Instead of Wilson a pair of familiar blue eyes looked at him. House began to wonder what he had gotten into and hoped it would be over soon. Cuddy was looking concerned, nothing special, but this time it was different. She looked really concerned. House asked himself if he was dead, but as he looked around he rejected the thought again. It was neither heaven nor hell, not that he believed in it, it was strange...he searched for words but failed.

He closed his eyes and hoped it would make Cuddy disappear like Wilson and Amber but she stayed. "Damn woman...even in my dreams she follows me. Why has she to be so stubborn?" he thought. She stayed and kept on looking at him with anxiety. He closed his eyes again and this time he was successful. She was gone.

House's mind was somewhere beyond imagination and reality. The fragments came again and he didn't know if he was dreaming or if he was awake. It was too bizarre to be true but on the other hand it was so realistic that he thought he was conscious. He drifted slowly into darkness again and thought it would all be over again, that he would open his eyes any moment and found himself in his bed or at his desk, and that everything had just been a real bad nightmare.

But he didn't wake up. He hadn't expected it, it would have been too simple. The screamings started again, he heard people shout, cry and even pray before it was silent again. Then he heard a well known voice.

"Do you have the results?"

A male voice he couldn't recognize answered to the female one.

"The needle went straight into the brain and caused huge damage. He has suffered a complex partial seizure, affecting most of his temporal lobe. The violent shaking widened his skull

fracture, causing a brain bleed."

The femal voice kept silent for a moment and House wondered who the object of interest was.

"But you fixed it?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"We won't know if there's any cognitive impairment until he's out of the coma"

the male voice remained objectively.

House was almost pleased, a doctor who finally had control of his emotions but then he suddenly realized that they were talking about him and the pleasant feeling flow away immidiately.

The female voice didn't say anything but House was almost sure that Cuddy was nodding.

"Thank you Dr. King."

House made a mental note to himself to accidently make King fall to the ground with his cane as soon as he would be awake again. If he would be awake again.

The medical facts came back to his mind...didn't sound like fun. And would explain the blunt pain in his head. So there he was, Dr. Gregory House, in a coma, caused by an electrode. The worst thing about it was that it had been his own idea. "That's the result if you want to do a good deed once in your life."

He had been into a lot of serious situatuions in his life, but this one was worse. "I'm getting too old for stuff like that." But he couldn't deny that he was in serious trouble now. Whether he would wake up or not. And he wasn't even sure if he did want to wake up.

Even after the conversation with Amber...and most probably she just had been an illusion of his overworked brain. She had told him to get off the bus...to step out into the darkness again. He had followed her advice for no reason he just had had the feeling that it was the right thing.

Now he wasn't sure of it anymore.

Wilson would hate him...and he was at fault for Amber's death.

House wished that the redemptive darkness would come again...or the fragments but it didn't happen. Maybe it was an improvement that his mind didn't slip into this strange status again but this wasn't any better.

And then, all of a sudden, he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the bright light in the room...his eyes needed to get used to it first. The second and more important thing was the fact that Cuddy was by his side...and holding his hand.


End file.
